Behke Behke
by Grimm's.Labyrinth
Summary: At an "enjoy life" dance, Hermione and Draco have an interesting encounter, to say the least. Set in a time when they are not enemies, but close enemies, in fact, often mistaken for lovers. Songfic to Aisha's Behke Behke   AU and OOC


_**Author's Note**__: Heya! This is the one and only Ekaterina. It's lovely to write again, but this time- A Dramione songfic set to a Bollywood song! I know, it sounds like it totally would not work, but in my head it seems perfect. Now if you have seen the Indian movie "Aisha," then you know the situation of the song and such. If you have read or watched "Emma," by Jane Austen, then a quick explanation: the movie is based on the book, but with a modern twist and stuff. Now I have included translations- I could not find English translations anywhere, so I had to do it myself. Now, my Hindi isn't perfect so I may have made mistakes. Hopefully you will understand what the heck is going on. Now this is a first, so please do not get mad at me if it turns out all sucky. Enjoy!_

_PS. I recommend listening to the song while reading! It helps set the mood: Behke Behke from Aisha_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Aisha, Emma, or Harry Potter_

**Setting:** Hogwarts AU, 7th year~ right now they are having a party, a "let's celebrate life" party!

**Situation**- The Golden Trio and Malfoy are now simply frienemies, not mortal enemies or anything. Hermione and Draco have been getting along quite well recently, but they are still cautious friends or best enemies, any way you like.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, looking satisfied. She was dressed to kill- a short but not indecent red dress that ended in a bubble with matching heels. A smirk and a wink and she was gone, her elegantly curled brown hair swishing on her back as she made her way down to the Great Hall.

Draco examined the image of himself in the looking-glass. Not bad, actually, pretty good. Black dress robes definitely were better than Ron's horrid magenta ones. With a smile that generally sent most girls into a daze, he stalked out of his room and headed towards the party.

_Behke behke nain, (these immersing eyes)  
>Cheena dil ka chain, (stealing my heart's peace)<br>To ye pyaar hain, (so this is love)_

The moment Hermione walked into the hall, it was like she owned it. Quick, short steps towards the drink bar, she knew what she wanted out of this night and she was going to get it. She was searching for someone, but he appeared to be taking too long and it made her impatient.

_Koi intezaar, (this wait)  
>Kar de bekara,(causes commotion)<br>To ye pyaar hai,(so this is love)_

Draco knew the havoc he was causing on the girl. She was by the bar, cooly surveying the crowd, searching for the only one who could provide her with some fun. Smirking, he grabbed Lavender's hand and twirled her onto the dance floor. This would be fun.

_oh oh oh ohh  
>Yaadein, dil ko tadapaye,(thoughts of them makes the heart beat faster)<br>Sansein, ulajhti jaye,(breaths come faster)  
>Ankhen, sapne dikhlaye jab anjane, <em>

_Bato, se tu ghabraye, _

_(eyes that show dreams when you get flustered when he talks)_

She had spotted him. And she was not pleased. The only way she would show her displeasure was by a small downward curve on the edge of her lips. Over the rim of her drink she caught Ron's eye, this would work as payback. She grabbed his hand as he led her onto the dance floor to rival the other dancing.

_Rato, main so na paye, (can't sleep at night)  
>Hato, ko malta jaye,(hands keep reaching for each other)<br>Tu diwaane ha,(two lovers)  
>Hote hote o yaar, (just let it happen)<br>Ho jaane do na pyaar,(let love happen)  
>Dhoondti hain nazar,(your gaze always searching)<em>

He watched her as she danced. Intricate twirls and tosses, steps that he couldn't draw his eyes from. Hm, so jealously was not her weak point. With a light frown and a glint in his silver eyes, Draco twirled out Lavender and stepped off the floor. With amusement, he noted that she had her eyes glued onto Ron. He noticed Ginny standing awkwardly on the sidelines, rolling his eyes he gave her a gentle push onto the floor where Harry was waiting.

_Ek haseen ko agar, Koi armaan leke,_

_(if she leaves desire in wake)  
>To prem nagar, Ki taraf hain safar,<em>

_(then its directed at him )  
>Dil ka saman leke, <em>

_(meant to take everyone's heart)_

_Pighla sa pighla sa, Ho jo mann,_

_(thoughts start melting away)  
>Sulga sa sulga sa, Ho jo tann,<em>

_(everything heats up)_

Hermione was still dancing, but now, almost as if to taunt him, she was dancing with just about everyone save him. Twirls, lifts, intricate steps, she knew them all and he had to commend her skill. He walked the perimeter of the hall all while watching her, a cold and calculating, yet somehow amused and loving gaze.

_Dil jo dhadakta hai, (hearts beat faster)  
>Shole bhadakte hai,(bodies move faster)<br>Hosh to hota hain,(excitement has to happen)  
>Pyaar job hota hain,(when love happens)<br>Hote hote o yaar, (just let it happen)  
>Ho jane do na pyaar, (let love happen)<em>

He wasn't dancing anymore, simply watching her and she knew it. It amused her that she could so easily thwart the boy's plan to get her jealous. It was almost child's play. Getting eye contact with him, she winked and twirled off the floor and back to the drink bar.

_Behke behke nain, (those immersing eyes)  
>Chheena dil ka chain,(stealing my heart's peace)<br>To ye pyaar hain,(so this is love)  
>Koi intezaar,(this wait)<em>

He came quietly and slipped into the seat next to her, she noticed and gave a warm, friendly smile. Draco raised one eyebrow to show his surprise at her disinterest. Hemione simply smirked at him wickedly knowing quite well that she controlled him entirely.

_Kar de bekarar,(causes commotion)  
>To ye pyaar hain,(so this is love)<br>Yaadein, dil ko tadapaye,(thoughts of them makes the heart beat faster)  
>Sansein, ulajhti Haye,(breaths come faster)<em>

He offered his hand and the two stood up to dance. Soon they were just about the best dancers there, better than the majority of the 7th years at least. He held her hand lightly, amazed at how small and light it was. She grasped his with a slight sense of security, knowing that he would catch her if she fell.

_Ankhen, sapne dikhlaye jab anjane, Bato se tu ghabrajae,_

_(eyes that show dreams when you get flustered when he talks)  
>Rato, main so na paye,(can't sleep at night)<br>Hato, ko malta jaye,(hands keep reaching for each other)  
>Tu diwaane ha, (two lovers)<em>

_Hote hote o yaar, (just let it happen)  
>Ho jaane do na pyaar (let love happen)<em>

They were facing each other again, she delicately put on a questioning face, he smirked and twirled her around into a lift. As he put her down, she leaned in and gave a fleeting kiss, then ran off with only a sly grin thrown over her shoulder.


End file.
